Odin Borrson
History To be revealed... Powers/Abilities Powers * Asgardian Physiology: '''Odin possessed all the conventional attributes of an Asgardian God. However, as the King of the Asgardians, many of these attributes were significantly superior than those possessed by the majority of his race. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''Can lift 75 tons which is more than half of what an average Asgardian male can lift at 30 tons. In his prime he could lift 90 tons, he can augment his strength even more by tapping into the Odinforce. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete capable of speeds rivaling most superhumans. ** '''Superhuman Agility: '''Odin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination, were far superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''Odin's reflexes, were much more superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Odin's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human, and most other Asgardians. As a result, he possessed superhuman stamina in all physical activities. He could exert himself at peak capacity for months before fatigue would begin to impair him. ** '''Superhuman Dense Tissue: '''Odin's skin, muscle, and bone tissues were about 3 times as dense as those of a human beings, this contributes, in part, to Odin's superhuman strength and weight. ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''Odin's body was considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being, or even most other Asgardians for that matter. Odin's body was capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts. ** '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Like all other Asgardians it was possible to injure Odin, but he recovered from injury with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency, Odin was capable of regenerating massive tissue damage or loss to a degree far beyond that of most other Asgardians, even of being able to regenerate missing limbs and organs, faster and with much more efficiency. Odin's healing powers were far superior to all other Asgardian Gods. ** '''Superhuman Longevity: '''Odin, like all Asgardians, was extremely long-lived, although not truly immortal as some other god pantheons. However, Odin still aged at a pace much slower than human beings. He was also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. * '''Odinforce: Odin was capable of manipulating vast amounts of magical energy, referred to as the Odinforce, for a number of purposes. He learned of this force when he sacrificed his eye to Mimir for wisdom and knowledge. The Odinforce enhances his physical abilities tenfold, he can cast foes into deep space without a thought, read minds from across dimensions, projecting force blasts, and erecting nigh impenetrable force fields which could shield entire cities. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Expert): '''Odin is a skilled combatant who uses Asgardian magic to enhance his combat skills. * '''God of Wisdom: '''Vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom, considered to be his most powerful weapon. * '''Master Tactician: '''His thousands of years of experience resulted in him becoming a master tactician which could possibly win him many battles. * '''Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak Odin can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Weaknesses * Odinsleep: Once every year, Odin has to go into a deep sleep in order to recharge the Odinforce. This leaves him vulnerable as a mortal. The sleep varies every year ranging from a single night, to weeks or months. Paraphernalia Equipment * Draupnir: A gold ring he wears to show his supremacy. It has the ability to multiply itself by letting eight new rings 'drip' from it every ninth night, each one of the same size and weight as the original. It was forged by the Dvergr brothers Brokkr and Eitri. Weapons * Gungnir: It means "the Swaying One" and is Odin's signature weapon. It is made of Yggdrasil's sacred ash and Odin wrote his magic runes on its tip. it was created by the Dvergr known as the Sons of Ivaldi under supervision of the master blacksmith Dvergr Dvalinn. It is described as a lance that is so well balanced that it never misses and will always strike its target when thrown. * Tíu örvar: Odin's crossbow that could fire ten arrows at once, each hitting their target. Transportation * Skidbladnir: Odin's personal viking-style long boat with enchanted sails. Created by the Sons of Ivaldi. * Sleipnir: Odin rode the eight-legged steed Sleipnir, who could fly through the air at incredible speeds. Category:Good Characters Category:Gods of Asgard members